


Wandering Boat

by Yuulittledemon



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Kurosawa Dia, Asexual Tsushima Yoshiko, Asexuality, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Watanabe You, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Mario Kart, Mentioned Kunikida Hanamaru, Mentioned Kurosawa Dia, Mentioned Kurosawa Ruby, Mentioned Sakurauchi Riko, Mentioned Tsushima Yoshiko's Mother, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tsushima Yoshiko, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: Their forehead meet and the fallen angel suppress a giggle from You’s bangs brushing softly against their chin. The giddy feeling in their stomach is back, Yohane suddenly wants to giggle even more but this time not from You’s hair tickling them but from how much they love You Watanabe.ORYohane and You are stuck in the Tsushima's house because of very bad weather when Yohane confessed some week ago and pretended the next day You dreamed all of it up.
Relationships: Tsushima Yoshiko & Watanabe You, Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 7





	Wandering Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Yuu giving their favourite LL OTP more stuff because we need more Youhane :>

Yohane enjoys cooking. It’s something they’re naturally good at, (funny enough they can hear some of their group members snicker at that thought), so of course they enjoy preparing different new dishes in their free time. From desserts to soups and to their favourites like chocolate cake or strawberry flavored stuff, Yohane does everything that comes in mind when they’re bored. And those days, they’re bored pretty much all day.

For some reason the weather has been catastrophic, the info people on TV were using all those big words to talk about a specific earthquake that Yohane has no interest in, (plus it’s definitely angels making their life a living hell, they know how much they hate them after all, the TV saying everything happening is because of earthquakes or whatever is just to cover up their true intentions), making Yohane stuck at home for now almost a week with nothing more than themselves and their Switch. Which, now that they think about, they play until very late making bags under their eyes appear, and since their mother got stuck in her friends’ house while she was visiting them, she can’t stop them from playing. It’s not that bad really, Yohane gets to do live streams in the living room when they’re too lazy to move from the couch and let me tell you, it’s the best thing that could happen in this situation.

“So, yur already finished with that new spicy food of yours?”

Oh, yeah they’re not so alone, You’s there. The girl normally isn’t someone you just forget like that, after all, the second year likes to maintain comfortable conversations with everyone (despite being quiet with Yohane when they're alone together, usually. It makes Yohane think a lot, it's not this usual for You to be chatty with them...), leaving no room for them to be quiet, but Yohane has been trying to get the silver haired out of their mind lately. Lately meaning ever since Yohane confessed to You on a whim a few weeks ago and pretended the next day that You dreamed all of it up.

It’s no big deal, really. It’s no big deal since You seems to surprisingly believe them. Maybe it’s because of how good Yohane is at acting that You is convinced everything that happened was a dream. All the ‘Yohane holding her hand’ or ‘Yohane confessing their undying love and kissing her forehead with crimson cheeks’? A dream, it’s no big deal.

All of this thinking is making Yohane feel like they got chased by an order of angels ready to make their life even more miserable than it already is. Could their heart shut up a bit? Their left hand, free from holding the cooked Yohane version of Tonkatsu on their other hand, grabs the edge of the counter. They’re trying to stay natural there. Well, as natural as a person who believes they’re a fallen angel can be, at least.

“Uh- y-yeah…” Yohane clears their throat, face already becoming as red as Riri’s hair, and starts again with a more ardent voice, “Of course Yohane already finished their perfect dish!” At You’s charming laugh, they continue, “A-and you,” their index point at the still giggling girl in front of them, “little demon, have to try it out…!”

No matter if You’s surprised face is genuine or there for comical effect, Yohane’s stomach flips at the adorable expression the second year pulls as she points towards herself, “Me? But… am I worthy of Yohane-sama’s Tonkatsu?”

‘Yohane-sama’? Sure, it’s not the first time one of their little demons calls them that but You? You is always a considerate person and called them ‘Yohane’ ever since they came out as nonbinary and sure, You plays along to their ‘I’m a fallen angel and you’re all my little demons’ antics, but she never actually refers to them as ‘sama’!

It’s hard to ignore the way it feels like their weight disappears just by looking at You’s found smile directed at them. That definitely reminds Yohane that they should maybe respond if they don’t want to make this (more) awkward. “But of course! A-as my favourite little demon, you shall taste Yohane’s groundbreaking dish!”

It continues like that for a while, You being her cheerful self and asking stuff about Yohane’s fallen angel life while Yohane stutters a response, trying hard to not look too much in love with their friend. The uniform loving girl also tasted their dish and loved it, although she had to drink a full bottle of water after taking one bite out of it. It must mean it was good, right?

The ceiling is suddenly interesting when You looks at Yohane with shining blue eyes and her smile- wait - is that a dimple they see? That’s it, that’s the end for them folks. Cause of death: You’s adorable dimple.

Ignoring You isn’t working so might as well enjoy the time the blue haired has with her. That’s what they think as they impulsively ask You in a race of Mario Kart. Hey don’t look at them like that! Mario Kart is life, it’s been a while since they’ve wanted to play it, but playing it alone is no fun, so while You is there, why not ask her?

“Sure! I hope ya won’t mind if yer little demon is better than ya though~”

The teasing definitely doesn’t work on Yohane and their face is certainly not warmer than usual. And while they’re at it, You wearing their dark purple shirt and black shorts has no effect on them whatsoever.

For once, it’s the truth. While in every film the blue haired watch with their mother people always lose their mind when their crush wears one of their cloths, it has no effect on Yohane. Okay, maybe how their shirt is a little too short on her and making You’s abs show when she jumps or turns around makes their heart flutter a bit, but only because they found it adorable. After all, it’s with You that Yohane found out that they are asexual. Sometimes it bothers them that they’ll never be attracted to You like that but then again, they aren’t missing much, are they?

“Yohane-sama is having a hard time uh~ I knew ya were bad at this game!” The sudden bump of their shoulders almost launches Yohane to the floor however the fallen angel still manages to keep their gaze straight on the road as they slowly but surely drive to number one. A glass shattering like sound is ignored by both of them, having since then gotten used to the angry sounds the weather makes most of those days.

“Huhuhu,” Yohane shakes their head as they go past three characters with the help of a golden mushroom, “don’t take Yohane for granted! Did you forget that they won the annual championship of the three first years?” Yeah, not the best name they thought of, Yohane thinks at You’s frowning face, they voted for ‘the two little demons and their charismatic leader fallen angel’ but Ruby and Zuramaru objected to it. What a shame, it was a pretty cool name.

“The annual... Wait wasn’t that the thing ya did last time at Ruby’s birthday party? It was ages ago!” The second year laughs with her whole body, almost colliding again with Yohane, “Didn’t ya win because Hanamaru-chan never played the game before anyways? And Ruby-chan -ah, at least Ruby-chan tried.” They share a brief laugh that relaxes every muscle in Yohane’s body. They didn’t even notice how tense they were before.

“I still ended up first!” Finger moving fast on the ‘drop item’ button, Yohane lets out a cry of victory as their green shell hits You’s character, making her drop four ranks below them, “HEY!” Despite the obvious annoyance, You chuckles as she shifts her weight to the right as her character drifts, “How did ya do that?”

“Do you believe in Yohane’s power, now?” Yohane takes a risky glance at the girl on their right and isn’t disappointed at the sight of You’s dazzling smile, “I always did.” Her soft and sincere voice is a surprise for both of them, yet, none says a word about it. If they weren’t playing and she wasn't this competitive, Yohane knows the girl would have placed a hand on their shoulder. The fallen angel is thankful she didn’t, since they’re sure they wouldn’t have been able to contain their obvious feelings for her.

“Argh I can’t believe you won…” At You’s defeated sigh Yohane brings their hand up and rests their right arm on their left one, doing their famous fallen angel pose, “As expected from the unbeatable fallen angel, Yohane!” They proceed to laugh darkly while moving their shoulders up and down in an attempt to appear evil.

“Anyway,” the silver haired jumps back on the couch from her sulking position on the floor, “what would Yohane want as a prize?” It takes Yohane by surprise, their gaze averting from Yoshi cheering on his kart to the girl slumped against a dark blue cushion, smirk dropping from their mouth in a second, “A prize?”

“Well yeah, it’s no fun if the winner doesn’t get anything.” The girl’s hand is rubbing her neck, making the fallen angel wonder if they did anything to embarrass her. Maybe since they killed her at the game she’s a little embarrassed to look at them. Yohane nods. That must be it, they would feel that way if You beat them first to eight, to be honest.

“Hmm… Yohane doesn’t really know what they’d want…” It’s hard to come up with a prize out of nowhere. What would Yohane want? There are plenty of material things they’d like, but they’re not going to ask You to buy anything for them. That would be rude and the blue haired doesn’t really need anything for the moment anyway. Maybe they could ask her to help them clean the house. Wouldn’t that be rude also? But she’s staying there? Might as well help, right? Ah, why are they taking this so seriously! A chuckle makes them come back to their senses, the smell of the previously cooked Tonkatsu reaching their nose.

“Don’t think too much about it, it can be something simple as well…” Yohane misses the implication of You’s blush has as they bring a finger to their head to scratch it.

“I was thinking of asking you to help me clean- I-I know! I shouldn’t ask for a guest to help but I- Yohane can’t reach a certain part of the kitchen because of their back aching from their lack of wings-“ A pair of blue eyes stare back at their pink ones from close making Yohane take a few steps back. “You… Chan?”

Suddenly Yohane understands the situation they’re in. You’s embarrassed face, her wanting Yohane to have a prize out of nowhere… Don’t tell them… That You… Their face and ears become the same shade of red as strawberries they like to eat in secret at the realization. You wants to kiss them! Fighting the urge to scream, Yohane hides their face in their hands, not caring at all if their embarrassment is obvious to all.

“Ah, Yohane, sorry…” the nervous giggle of You’s reaches their still red ears, “I thought since you liked me you’d… I mean…” So she didn’t believe their lie. Well, Yohane already knew that, it only took a while for them to accept it. It was pretty embarrassing… “But uh- if ya don’t actually like me it’s alright ya know? I mean… Ya did pretend like yer confession never happened, I should have gotten the hint.” The shame is evident in the girl’s voice and for an instant; Yohane feels their blood run cold. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave ya to process everything I guess. I’ll be in the guest room.”

It takes a moment for Yohane to force their legs to move as they wrap their arms around You, laying their head against the girl’s back. They can hear You’s heartbeat that way, despite it going wild, it’s somewhat calming, making it easier for Yohane to come up with words to say.

“I-I do,” they hide their face deeper in the swimmer’s toned back at their voice stuttering, “I do…like you…” If their fingers weren’t tied together to prevent You from moving they would probably be fidgeting at the pressure they feel, “I just… I don’t… I’m…” Usually, they would bring their persona to help say what’s on their mind without being too much embarrassed, but it seems like Fallen Angel Yohane doesn’t want to come out. Ah, that’s funny.

“I don’t really feel like kissing anyone… You know? I mean… Maybe later on… It won’t bother me, but that’s- that’s not what I’m looking for… in a… relationship…?” It sounds more like a question but Yohane doesn’t care. They finally said what was on their mind. Sure sometimes kissing could be fun? They don’t really know, most of the time when someone brings up kissing they don’t really feel anything about it. Or sometimes they want to puke because it’s kinda disgusting, but they know it’s probably not because they’re ace that they feel that way.

After all, they talked with Dia-chan about it, (ever since Dia came out as asexual, they had a lot of conversations about it and it helped them a lot), and Dia-chan doesn’t mind kissing. What Yohane understands from asexuality is that they don’t feel attracted to anyone. And there’s other stuff but Yohane doesn’t want to think about it (they find it gross, a little… ok a lot) It’s as simple as that. But Yohane, they don’t really like kissing as well. In the future, if You wants to kiss them to show her love, perhaps, they’ll find it adorable and let her kiss them from time to time. The thought of You loving them is making their stomach flip and reminds them that You is still trapped in their back hug.

“What I mean is… I’m…I’m like Dia-chan…” It’s not how Yohane wanted to come out to You but hopefully the uniform loving girl understands them. And as always, she does, You and them don’t really need many words to understand each other, and that’s what they like about their bond.

They share meaningful stares, they stay besides each other and work in silence, they go home, side by side, sometimes talking about the day they had and others enjoying the comfortable silence between them and stealing glances to the other. Their relationship is slow and calm, just like a lost ship in the ocean. Yohane went on You’s boat and enjoys the ride. Where are they going? They don’t really know, it’s exiting and stressful at the same time.

Maybe Yohane shouldn’t have confessed, after all, it’s all because of them that the calmness of the ocean got disturbed by a storm. But one glance at You’s reassuring smile and all of their worries vanish.

The silver haired is back in front of them, eyes locked with theirs and arms reaching forward, enveloping Yohane’s shoulders in them.

“Yohane… It’s not a problem…that yer like Dia-chan…” Their forehead meet and the fallen angel suppress a giggle from You’s bangs brushing softly against their chin. The giddy feeling in their stomach is back, Yohane suddenly wants to giggle even more but this time not from You’s hair tickling them but from how much they love You Watanabe. Their body is warm and comfortable, making the first year wonder if it already was and it just takes You’s presence to make them realize it, and they suddenly feel like flying. Ever since they got their wings taken by selfish angels, it’s the first time they really feel like they are back.

Their eyes close naturally as they sigh deeply, enjoying feeling You close to them, “I love you…” You’s giggle makes it even better as they put one hand in the girl’s hair and the other around You’s back, “I love ya too, Yohane.”

Everything feels calm despite the rain knocking on the building’s windows and wind picking up again after being gone for a while. You’s arms around her and head in the girl’s neck is like a shield Yohane is delighted of having in those hard days.

Their boat is back on track, having survived the storm with ease, slowly but surely travelling the two carefree passengers to somewhere unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> YOUHANE  
> I promised on tumblr I'll write a very fluffy Youhane and here I am! Hopefully you'll like it! I put a LOT of my headcanons in it (ex: Yohane being Nonbinary, You's yer ya and all, MUSCLES YOU and Yohane being ace (that wasn't supposed to make it in, but since Im ace and literally I can't write s. attraction my characters usually sound ace so why not make them ace fr?)
> 
> We need more Youhane. Where's the Youhane people at? I hope you enjoyed youhane's characterization!!!! It's very full of headcanons, so I understand if they're not of your taste.
> 
> I've always 'headcanoned' Yohane as nonbinary and finally wrote them as such! (I'll continue to use they/them for Yohane here as well btw) Since those days I've been coming out as nonbinary to a lot of people (including my family) I couldn't resist wondering how Yohane would deal with that, so I imagined a lot of stuff about it!!! And since I really wanted to write some Youhane, this fic came to be.  
> This fic is here for fun and because I really miss my babies, so please don't take it too seriously, what I mean is, I'm sorry for my trash writing x) I'm kinda happy with some parts and some not really, but in the end I really like how it came out since my babies are soft and I love them. Yeah thats it I guess, I'll be back with other love live fics don't worry! 
> 
> I also like Kanan/Dia, Ruby/Zura so all my rarepares lovers, (rubymaru used to be popular I cry, same for Youhane actually in the beginning) don't be sad, I'll try my best to bring you some bread! Ok, I'll go for real now haha. Have a good day everyone! Feel free to scream about ships/ll/enstars/everything else with me in the comments or my tumblr: lovelivexbandoriheadcanons!! Bye bye, stay safe, and see you soon!


End file.
